Pokemon 25: Mewtwo's Rival
by JAG1
Summary: And the Lords were disturbed once more as the most powerful pokemon meets his trainer?
1. Chapter 1

Today, we find our heroes passing through a lush forest. Ash has won all five of the Sakura League badges and is on his way to the finals in Evange City. He is in high spirits today, eager for the battles to come. His friends also support him.

"I don't know if you're ready," Brock commented, "The last matches were really tough and you barely got the badges."

Ash looked back at him, "Haha, I got them, didn't I? And how much tougher can the competition be. Sheila wouldn't even let me do the battling, I had to stay in that sound box while my pokemon battled by themselves. Lucky that Pikachu got them together, huh Pikachu?"

"Pi-Pi Kachuu," Pikachu crowed.

"You mean if your Charizard hadn't gotten mad at her Blastoise," Misty corrected, "Pikachu and Bulbasaur couldn't have beaten it alone."

"Pikachu did stun it," Brock said, "but it wasn't taking damage from Pikachu or Bulbasaur. If Charizard been there, you would have lost it for sure."

"Okay, okay, maybe I should train some," Ash answered looking down, "but I know what to expect now. It can only get easier, right?"

"I guess," Misty answered wistfully.

Elsewhere in the forest. . .

Jesse lay on the soft grass and looked up at the cloudless sky, "This is such a wonderful field, I could lay here all day."

James lounged not far away, "I know, this is so much better than losing a battle or working. Why don't we just stay here for today?"

"Hey, do you want to nab that Pikachu or not?" Meowth called from his watch in a tree.

James straightened up, "Sure but what can we do? Ours pits fell through and our disguises haven't fooled anyone."

"Well, are you just going to give up?" Meowth called as he scrambled down.

"Yes," James moaned, settling in the field.

"Give it a rest, Meowth," Jesse chirped, "Today will just be for us."

Meowth growled for a moment before he could piece the words, "All you ever do is rest. The twerps are headed for that town, I want to catch the Pikachu and get out of debt so move you two." He suddenly turned towards the forest and his verbal rampage cooled, "Hey, what was that?"

James yawned loudly, "I didn't see anything."

"Of course you didn't see anything," Meowth ranted, "you were laying down on the job. Now move, both of you, lets go." He rushed Jesse and James out of the field and the two disappeared into the tall grasses.

A hooded green face watched them go and turned to the shadow behind her. "They're in danger, aren't they?"

The pokemon shuffled his crown, "Yes. I'm afraid what would happen if Ruz won. The entire planet may be in danger."

"Then give me strength, my lord, and I will do my best."

"Here are three trusted pokeballs; you must battle him and win that tournament. These pokemon have helped us for ages, they will serve you now."


	2. Chapter 2

The city was large with tall cities, perhaps taller than Saffron's even, and most of them had bright streams hanging down or across to other buildings. The street was crowded with excited trainers but most impressive was the pokemon. There was a Nidoran balancing another one with just their noses touching, a team of Machop had formed a wheel and rolled around, a Kanga jumped around doing forward and backwards flips, and many other fine acts. Above the street, Spearow darted about in formation and many Pidgey played a ball game in the sky.

"Brock," Misty said as she looked around, "These acts are wonderful but where is their trainer? I mean, they didn't learn to do these things by themselves, did they?"

Brock thumbed through the book, "It says that the Sakura Finals brings trainers from all over the Kanto region and that it's a festival. It doesn't say anything about the trainers, though."

"The trainers are elsewhere in the city," a voice answered from the crowd. Brock turned to see a young man, a head taller than Brock and very full framed, in black sweats and a grey vest. The man nodded, "Trainers from all over the Kanto region let their pokemon roam here. There are no wild pokemon for miles and everyone here is a trainer so pokemon stealing is harshly punished. Have you heard of the Indigo League?"

"Yeah," Ash answered, "My name is Ash Ketchum and I was a finalist there a few years ago. I'm going to be a pokemon master. And this is Pikachu."

"I'm Misty and I want to be the best water pokemon trainer in the world."

"My name is Brock and I'm a pokemon breeder."

The man nodded, "Sounds like you're into pokemon. Many call me Ruz, glad to meet you. Some of the finalists will have demonstrations later this afternoon at the Bubbling Squirtle, can you come?"

"You mean like those?" Ash asked, pointing to a wandering Machamp juggling a Growlithe, a Vulpix, and a Jigglypuff.

"Naw," Ruz grinned, "Those are just street performers, the battling pokemon are really amazing."

"We'd love to, right guys?" Misty chirped. Ash and Brock nodded as Ruz waved good-bye and disappeared into the crowd.

"Did you notice anything strange about him?" Brock asked a few moments later.

Ash shook his head and Misty piped up, "Like what?"

"I wasn't sure but I thought he was glowing," Brock answered, "Must just be me. Hey, that grill smells delicious, lets go."

"Look at the twerps," Meowth growled from a nearby rooftop, "Going to that Charmeleon Grill. That should be us there."

"Let them eat their fill," Jesse answered, "because they don't suspect that today is the day we snatch that Pikachu."

"Yes, just imagine the luscious treats we'll buy then," James squealed, "So what's the plan?"

"Use your Wheezing to create a smokescreen," Jesse explained, "I'll get Pikachu in this electric proof box and Meowth will fly us away."

"Forget your endeavors today and be happy in the life you have." Team Rocket turned and saw a figure in a green cloak. It bowed to them and ran to the edge of the building top. It turned, "You aren't powerful enough to stay in this game, bow out know." It jumped over the edge and Team Rocket rushed to look over the edge.

"Its gone," Meowth gasp as he looked down four stories at the street below and no scrap of green in sight.

"Was it a ghost?" James chattered.

"Don't be silly," Jesse explained calmly, "there is a simple explanation for that." Meowth and James leaned forward to hear the answer. "Well, um, this roof is haunted. Lets get out of here."


End file.
